1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stereopicture shooting bracket.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional stereocameras on sale are assembled by several ordinary cameras or single lens reflex cameras. Due to the fact that the focus, metering, and angle of different cameras can not be consistent at the shooting moment, they have not become commercialization and marketization. On the other hand, the assembled cameras have high cost and complicated operation, as well as the poor effect of stereopictures shot by the stereopicture camera composed of several cameras due to the above reasons. Therefore, the market of stereopicture cameras have not been spread or popularized.